Everything She Couldn't Have
by Clouds Of Light
Summary: [implied Royai] Just a oneshot. Slight rushjob. Post series. RR Please.


**Hey readers! Just a little oneshot I thought of while in the shower. xD. Hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own FMA or any other material relating to it**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Hey there," Roy slurred at the pretty brunette currently seated on his lap.

"Hi yourself," she giggled flirtatiously.

Roy smirked. Just another one of his one-night-stands. She was easy, he could tell. Ever since Maes had died this was how he lived his life. Get as pissed as possible, take home another one of his raving fan-girls, and screw them in his drunken state. Screw was such an emotionless word- the definitive word to describe his nightly conquests.

"I'm Roy."

"I'm Candice," she purred, running her foot up his leg.

"That's a pretty name," Roy replied, stroking small circles on Candice's back.

She shivered and batted her eyelashes at him.

Roy twisted his mouth into his trademark smirk, and drunkenly wrapped his arm around her slim waist.

Leaning in, he whispered "I like it," before capturing her mouth in an awkward kiss. She responded vehemently, and Roy closed his eyes and tightened his grip around her.

- --- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Halfway through their clumsy make-out session, Roy and his date were interrupted by a loud shout from the door.

"Sir!"

Roy groaned. Great, the one person he didn't want to see him like this... Hawkeye.

"How did I know I'd find you here Roy?"

"Hawkeye... just back off. How would you know what it feels like?"

"You forget Roy... Maes was my friend too."

"Just leave me alone Hawkeye."

"Roy, you can't keep living like this. Sooner, or later, you're going to kill yourself."

"So?"

Click. A sound Roy knew too well.

"Roy, you arrogant self-centered bastard. Stop wallowing in your pathetic self-pity for one minute and drag your wretched self to my car now."

Candice, who was currently accommodating Roy's lap, chose this particular moment to pipe up.

"Go away. Can't you see we're talking?"

"Are you serious?" Riza asked Roy with a cynical look on her face, gesturing with her gun at the bewildered fan-girl.

"Car, now. And you, go home."

Roy blinked up at Riza.

"1...2..."

Riza smirked at the girl now sitting on the ground.

"Bye-bye."

- --- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Riza glanced at the shaggy-haired man peacefully sleeping next to her. She sighed. She loved him. She knew she did. After all the crap that she put up with, even with all his faults and cracks, in her eyes, he was perfect. Everything she wanted... and everything she couldn't have.

Without realising, she pulled up to her own house, forgetting to drop Roy off first. _Damnit...Oh well... he can sleep on the couch_.

"Roy..." she whispered in a sing-song voice, shaking his shoulder.

When her efforts were in vain, she chuckled evilly. Taking a deep breath, she screamed, "ROY! HELP!"

"RIZA!" Roy yelled, panicked, as he jerked awake.

Catching sight of the giggling blonde, he harrumphed and clumsily stumbled out of the car.

"That was so not funny... Lieutenant," he mumbled as he fumbled his way to the couch.

Collapsing onto it, he watched Riza with interest, as she rummaged around for spare blankets for Roy.

"Riza, may I call you Riza?" Anyway, can I ask you a question?"

Riza nodded and Roy marveled at the graceful curve of her neck as she bent down.

"What's your problem?"

Riza straightened up, rubbing her neck, slightly confused at his out-of-the-blue question.

"I'm sorry sir?"

Feeling his hangover catching up with him, Roy was suddenly overcome with frustration and anger.

"I said, WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM LIEUTENANT!"

Riza blinked, then stared back coldly.

"I don't have one."

"Yes you do. Why else would you keep putting up with all the crap I dish out over the past few years? You've shown nothing but loyalty, respect and friendship to me. You're always there for me, even when I'm drunk or being an idiot. You have a problem."

"Just get to sleep okay Roy? I'll see you in the morning."

"Riza?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

Riza stared at him, no signs of any emotion showing on her face at all. Her inner self, meanwhile, was busy fighting World War III...with herself.

_Should I tell him?_

_No! Are you crazy? You'll kill his chances of ever being Fuhrer! Ever! _

_But I love him, and he loves me!_

_He's drunk! DRUNK! He probably doesn't even know what he's saying!_

_But if he's drunk, and I tell him how I feel about him, he won't even remember what I said, tomorrow._

_Exactly!_

Riza's heart twisted with unshown emotion. She blinked rapidly, forcing back tears, blocking out the dull, thumping pain in her chest.

_Don't say I didn't warn you... He'll never be Fuhrer..._

Finally, she managed a flicker of a smile, which she personally thought turned out more like a grimace, and turned her back to him.

"Night Roy," she said, feeling her eyes well up with tears, and rushing out of the room before Roy could see them splashing onto her cheeks.

He was everything she wanted... and everything she couldn't have.

- --- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Liked it? Hated it? Wish to see it BURN IN HELL? Review please!**


End file.
